Promise me
by Nobodyaskedpatrice
Summary: "Please tell her. For me." His sister's last words clung in his ears. "I will, Miranda. I promise." And Chad Dylan Cooper never breaks a promise. Before FFTF.


**A/N: Hello little fellows! So, this idea just popped into my mind as I was going to go to bed, and I had to write it down. Hope you like it, I used an hour on this!**

**Disclaimer: As much as I hate to say it, I don't own Sonny with a chance.

* * *

**Sonny was completely alone in the prop house. It was late, 10 pm. The only reason why she still was at work was because she had to write a sketch before the next day. She had waited long enough, and the dead-line came closer and closer.

But Sonny couldn't quite concentrate when she was writing. She didn't know exactly why, but she thought it had something to do with Chad. Yes, it was about Chad, but she didn't know what it was about Chad. She was worried about him.

When Sonny was eating lunch with her cast, Chad's phone had called. Sonny could hear it from across the room, and she heard the usual "CDC, what it do?" from Chad as he answered the phone. But After a little while, Chad's face froze and he stormed out of the cafeteria, leaving a confused Sonny behind. She hadn't seen him since then.

Sonny tried to concentrate on the sketch again, she tried to forget Chad. She even made it. She forgot all about Chad, and came up with a brilliant idea.

"I've got it!" She cried to herself, while starting to scribble fast. She was about half-way through the sketch when her phone rang. She was so mad at whoever was interrupting her that she answered without looking at the ID.

"What?" She spat out.

"Sonny… It's Ch-Chad." She heard a weak voice say. The voice didn't sound as Chad at all, it was too dark and lifeless.

"Chad? What happened to your voice?"

"Nothing." She could hear that something was wrong. He sounded like he had no soul, like every bit of humanity was dragged out of him. Sonny was scared. Terrified. Chad had never sounded like that before. Something had to be extremely wrong.

"Chad, why are you upset?" Sonny's own voice cracked up. Even though she had never admitted it to anyone, she actually liked Chad. She cared about him. And to hear him, close to tears, when something was extremely wrong, killed her on the inside.

"Sonny, I – I can't do this. I'm all alone and I'm t-terrified." Sonny froze at this sentence. He sounded like a little boy, so fragile and scared.

"Chad, what is wrong?"

"Sonny, p-please come o-over here. I can't do it by m-myself."

"Chad, I will help you, but you have to tell me what's going on!" Sonny already had put her coat on, ready for action whenever it was needed. Screw the sketch. Chad needed her, even though she didn't know what he needed her for.

"She… She is d-dying, Sonny!" Chad broke down when he said this. Sonny could hear his soft whimper on the other side of the phone, and she had no idea how to comfort him.

"Who?" Was all she managed to get out of her mouth, which now felt like it was filled with sand. Chad brought himself back together before answering her.

"M-my sister, M-Miranda. She had a surgery and something went w-wrong. Sonny, I don't know what to do! My parents are away, and I – I can't do this by myself!" Sonny literally felt like crying herself. She could feel Chad's pain right in her heart, because Chad's pain was her pain.

"Chad, I will come right away, just – just wait for me at the hospital.

* * *

Sonny carefully opened the door to Miranda Cooper's room. The room swirled with doctors, and in the corner a lonely teenage boy sat with his head in his hands. A nurse patted his back and tried to comfort him, but didn't succeed. Sonny walked quietly over to him.

"Chad." She whispered. Chad's face shot up like if he was hit with a gun, and Sonny could see the fresh tears down his chin. Sonny started to cry herself when she saw him, the boy she loved, cry his eyes out. His sister was dying.

"I'm sorry." was all she managed to get out this time too. Chad only smiled a sad smile while more tears welled down his face.

"Mr. Cooper, there isn't much… time left. Would you like to see her one last time?" one of the doctors came over to the couple. Chad nodded and let a sob escape his mouth. Sonny, unsure of what to do, grabbed his hand and squeezed it. He replied her gesture and they both went over to the dying girl in the hospital bed.

Sonny had never seen any girl so beautiful and peaceful. Her face was pale as snow, her hair was a perfect length of golden locks, and her eyes where half-closed, only to reveal the same blue color as Chad's eyes. Sonny gasped when she remembered that this girl in front of her, this girl who was younger than her, was going to die. She was never going to live a full life. Sonny felt Chad shake beside her.

"Chad." The girl in the bed whispered as soft as the wind. They could barely hear that she said anything. Chad dried his eyes and leaned down so he could hear better.

"Please… tell her. For me." Chad Dylan Cooper's sister had said her last words in this earth. She was gone. Forever.

"I will, Miranda, I promise." Chad grabbed her hand while Sonny stood beside him, wondering what she meant with that. Chad was so caught up with emotions that he didn't even notice that the little girl in front of him had stopped to breath. It wasn't before the doctor said that it was too late, that she was gone before he noticed.

He shook his head, tears welling up in his eyes, while he refused to let go of her hand. Sonny had tears in her eyes as well, but she knew it had to be a thousand times worse for Chad. Sonny smashed him into a big hug and let him sob into her neck.

Chad felt sadness like he never had felt before, and he knew what he had to do. He had to keep his promise. So he backed away from Sonny and looked her straight in the eyes.

"Sonny…" and he said those three words every girl wants to hear. Because his sister's last wish was for him to tell her his feelings. She wanted him to be happy. And he kept his promise.

**

* * *

A/N: So, liked it/hate it? Tell me in a review pleae :) Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go to bed. Later guys! **

**- Emily.  
**


End file.
